


Everyone Should Fall in Love with their Eyes Closed

by darlinglarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blind Louis, Fluff, Hockey Player Harry, Louis owns a coffee shop, M/M, There will be smut at some point, there is so much fluff i am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinglarry/pseuds/darlinglarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry plays hockey, and Louis owns a coffee shop. They meet in the airport. Oh, and Louis is blind, but he's pretty cool with it.</p><p>or the one where Harry calls Louis "angel" way too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Should Fall in Love with their Eyes Closed

**Author's Note:**

> :)

"Attention passengers of flight 78 to Los Angeles; your flight has been delayed until further notice, we thank you in advance for your cooperation and patience." 

Multiple tired sighs echo through the terminal, including Harry’s own. He quickly texts Paul that he might not be in Los Angeles in time for the game tonight, and tiredly makes his way towards the sitting area.

Harry is scanning the rows of uncomfortable looking chairs, when his gaze lands on a man. He’s sitting by a wall of windows, meant so you can watch the planes arrive and depart, but Harry likes looking at the boy a lot better. He’s petite with killer curves, adorned in gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt, the small boy is sitting cross legged in the blue upholstered chair. He has light brown fringe falling lightly against his forehead and a muscular build. In other words, he’s beautiful.

He makes his way over to the boy, weaving his way through the seemingly endless rows of seating. As he draws closer he can’t help but take note of his breathtaking blue eyes, which contrast his tan skin perfectly.

Louis feels a presence next to him which is followed by a thud as someone sits in the chair to his left. He hears a deep, raspy "hiii," and turns to flash his newfound company a shy smile.

"I'm Harry."

"Louis" he greets.

"I couldn't help but notice you from across the room, and I wanted to come over and let you know that you are absolutely beautiful." 

Louis felt his cheeks heating up, "Thank you, Harry. These kinds of things mean quite a lot when you’re blind." 

Harry was silent, and for a moment Louis wonders if he’d scared Harry away.

“Wait, you’re blind? I didn’t even notice! Are you sure? I mean-” Harry stutters.

Louis laughs, amused by Harry’s rambling. "I'm pretty sure I am blind, Harry. I thought that it was quite obvious, considering my walker and all." He makes sure to hold up his walker as he speaks, hoping he doesn’t hit an innocent passerby in the process of proving his point. Louis waves his hand in front of his eyes, just to drive his statement home. Harry laughs at his gestures, seemingly unfazed by Louis’ lack of sight.

"Would you like to get a cup of coffee" Harry asks, suddenly, "It seems we might be here for awhile," he explains.

Louis grins, "I prefer tea, but sure." Harry laughs and stands, offering his hand to aid Louis over to a quaint coffee shop just across the terminal.

After ordering a coffee for himself and a cup of Yorkshire, no milk and no sugar, for Louis, Harry helps Louis into a booth and situates himself across from the blue eyed boy. 

“My best mate Niall and I own a coffee shop. Well, Niall cooks and I run the till. We live in the apartment just above the shop.”

They sip their drinks and sit in comfortable silence which is broken by the voice of the smaller boy, "So, you know about my shop, what do you do for a living?"

"I actually play hockey for the Los Angeles Kings." 

It is then that Louis learns that Harry’s favorite color is blue and that he has only one sister, Gemma, a vast contrast to Louis’ five sisters and brother. The conversation flows easily and Harry tells him about his best friend and teammate, Liam and Liam’s boyfriend Zayn. Louis then, of course, tells Harry more about his flat mate and childhood best friend, Niall.

"Are you taller than me?" Louis wonders after a few moments of comfortable silence. Harry smiles before answering "yeah, I'm taller, and quite a bit actually." Louis practically hears the grin in Harry's voice.

"So, what exactly do you look like?"

Louis' question throws him off, as it’s not one you hear often. "I have curly brown hair, and green eyes, like grass. I'm quite tall as well." Louis nods, trying to process the information.

“I’ve been blind my whole life; I don’t really know colors.” Louis says, unsure, and then, "Forgive me if I’m overstepping any unwritten boundaries or something, but would you mind if I feel your face?" he asks, blushing with embarrassment.

"Of course not", Harry replies, while standing to move over to Louis' side of the table.

Harry takes Louis' smaller hands in his and gingerly places them on his face. He admires the look of concentration on Louis' face while he slowly studies his own. After moments of careful touches to all the aspects of Harry’s face, Louis smiles widely. He finishes his observation with a happy "done!" 

They both return to their drinks, their eyes drooping from waiting for their flight.

"For the record, Harry, I think you're beautiful too."

The two boys sit in each other’s arms through the tired hours of the morning, both waiting for their slowed plane, with Louis (not so) subtly nuzzling into Harry’s chest and Harry rubbing his back soothingly. Harry is good company and Louis notices that the time passes swiftly. Before either boy knows it they call for any passengers in need of assistance boarding. Louis stands, grabs his carry on, and asks for Harry's aid in boarding the plane, and the taller boy is happy to oblige. He stands and slips his hand into the smaller boys' before guiding him to the gate.

.

Louis knows he is sitting by the window, he can feel the glass against his fingertips. There is a friendly enough man to his right, and from what he can tell there is no one in the aisle seat. He leans his head against the cool glass and closes his eyes, hoping to sleep through the flight.

He jerks to attention when he hears a flight attendant begin to speak over the intercom. “Ladies and gentlemen, the pilot has turned off the fasten seatbelt sign and you may now move about the cabin.”

Louis closes his eyes again, willing sleep to come to him. 

.

Louis opens his eyes and is only slightly disappointed to still be surrounded by darkness. 

As he slowly drifts into consciousness Louis hears someone having a, loud-might he add, conversation with the man next to him. 

“-So, you’d be interested in switching seats? Mine’s in first class.”

Louis’ vaguely recognizes the man’s voice, but the grogginess is only starting to fade from his mind. Instead of inquiring further, he snuggles closer into his blanket.

“I suppose that'd be nice.”

He hears the two exchange tickets and the two shuffling around before someone new is sitting in the seat next to him.

“Fancy seeing you here.”

Louis recognizes the voice immediately and Harry’s gaze is immediately drawn his dazzling smile.

Louis gets comfortable, and Harry moves to accommodate the smaller boy laying his head on his lap before speaking, “Lou, could I take you on a date?” Louis’ reply comes soft and thick with sleep, “mm, I suppose that’d be nice.”

And if Louis spends the rest of the flight softly snoring on Harry’s lap, no one has to know. Harry does not find it endearing, really, he doesn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will have the next one up as soon as I can! This is my first fic and I hope you like it as much as I do!


End file.
